Buzz Lightyear of Star Command
Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000-2001) is an animated science fiction show that played on Disney Channel and Toon Disney. It first aired in the fall of 2000 after the direct to video release of its pilot movie Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins on August 8. The series follows the adventures of Buzz Lightyear, the pride of Star Command, and his team of rookie Space Rangers as they battle to protect the universe from evil. While it is was inspired by Toy Story, it is no more like the movies than "Woody's Round Up" would be. Buzz Lightyear of Star Command is animated in traditional cel animation as opposed to 3D, and stars a Buzz Lightyear who is a real space hero, not a toy. Characters The following is a list of recurring characters. *'Buzz Lightyear' - (Patrick Warburton) The perfect hero; noble, brave, and skilled. With his catchphrase "To infinity, and beyond!" Buzz Lightyear makes sure that evil never wins. *'Mira Nova' - (Nicole Sullivan) The princess ranger from the planet Tangea, and also Buzz Lightyear's co-pilot. Mira has amazing mental powers and is able to walk through walls and read minds. She also has a lot of fighting skill and determination, making her one of the best rookies that Star Command has ever seen. *'Booster Sinclair Munchapper' - (Stephen Furst) Booster grew up on the farming planet of Jo-Ad, dreaming of joining Star Command someday. He worked his way up from janitor to Ranger and is now one of Buzz Lightyear's teammates. Booster is huge and strong and has a heart to match. *'XR' - (Larry Miller and Neil Flynn) XR stand for experimental ranger, and he is Star Command's first successful robot ranger. XR is loaded with weapons and pop-out gadgets for every occasion, though he would rather be hanging beachside with a group of pretty women than fighting evil. *'Commander Nebula' - (Adam Carolla) The gruff commander of the Space Rangers. He is a seasoned ranger who has a peg-leg that doubles as a blaster. *'The LGMs' - (Patrick Warburton) LGM stands for little green man. They are Star Command's mechanics. They share a mindlink through a large and mysterious sphere called the Unimind. *'The Evil Emperor Zurg' - (Wayne Knight) The most powerful evil force in the galaxy, Zurg has tried to take over the galaxy more times than you can count and has been stopped every time by Buzz Lightyear. *'Warp Darkmatter' - (Diedrich Bader) Buzz's traitorous ex-partner and Zurg's number one henchman. *'Torque' - (Brad Garrett) A four-armed criminal who's wanted in all fifty sectors. Thanks to Zurg, he is able to duplicate himself at will. *'NOS-4-A2' - (Craig Ferguson) A robotic energy vampire built by Zurg to take over Star Command. He can control any machine he bites, or just drain all the energy from it. *'XL' - (Bob Goldthwait) The first try by Star Command to make a robot ranger, which failed. XL was re-activated by Zurg and is bent on getting revenge for being shut down. *'Gravitina' - (Kerri Kenney) The Mistress of Mass, she has the power to reorient gravity fields. She's madly in love with Buzz, and wants to destroy Star Command so he will have time to be with her. *'The Gargantuan Militants' - A team of tiny terrorists from the small planet of Gargantia. They dislike modern comforts and commodities, and want Gargantia to leave the Galactic Alliance. The members include: ** Tremendor - (Kevin Michael Richardson) The leader of the Gargantuan Militants. ** Monumentus - (Charles Fleischer) Second in command. ** Immensitor and Behemor - (Kevin Michael Richardson) *'Cosmo' - (Paul Rugg) The somewhat excitable owner of Cosmo's Diner. His left forearm is mechanical. *'Sally' - (Kerri Kenney) The friendly waitress at Cosmo's Diner. She has a crush on Buzz, and finds XR's attempts to hit on her mildly annoying. *'Becky' - (Russi Taylor) A young girl from the planet Rosewell, she adores Booster, whom she calls "Pickles." Though she may seem like a defensless little girl, she is very brave. *'Ty Parsec/Wirewolf' - (Steve Hytner) Space Ranger Ty Parsec has some animosity towards Buzz Lightyear, who has rescued him 50 times in the past from various incidents, saving him from flesh eating drill wasps and brain ticks and chest-bursting vipers. After Ty is accidentally bitten by NOS-4-A2 while on the planet Canis Lunas, he is transformed into a robotic monster known as Wirewolf when the green moon rises. Episodes Buzz Lightyear of Star Command lasted for two seasons, totally 65 episodes (including the 3-part pilot). The episodes aired pretty much one a day during the fall of 2000, before Disney slowed the pace to one a week, stretching the final episodes into January 2001. The episodes did not air in the exact order they are numbered, which accounts for some apparent inconsistencies. 00 "The Adventure Begins" (pilot movie) Season One ;Episodes 1-49 #"The Torque Armada" #"Gravitina" #"XL" #"Little Secrets" #"Inside Job" #"NOS-4-A2" #"The Planet Destroyer" #"The Beasts of Karn" #"Tag Team" #"The Main Event" #"The Return of XL" #"Strange Invasion" #"The Taking of PC-7" #"Mindwarp" #"Mira's Wedding" #"Panic on Bathyos" #"Shiv Katall" #"Stress Test" #"A Zoo Out There" #"Root of Evil" #"Super Nova" #"Downloaded" #"The Plasma Monster" #"The Crawling Flesh" #"Dirty Work" #"The Slayer" #"The Lightyear Factor" #"Clone Rangers" #"Bunzel Fever" #"Develoutionaries" #"Head Case" #"The Yukari Imprint" #"The Shape Stealer" #"Star Crossed" #"Haunted Moon" #"Stranger Invasion" #"Eye of the Tempest" #"Revenge of the Monsters" #"Lone Wolf" #"Planet of the Lost" #"Revenge of the Raenoks" #"The Starthought" #"Millennial Bugs" #"Conspiracy" #"At Large on a Small Planet" #"Sunquake" #"First Missions" #"Large Target" #"War, Peace and War" Season Two ;Episodes 50-62 #"Lost in Time" #"Rookie of the Year" #"Wirewolf" #"The Rescue Mission" #"Star Smasher" #"Enemy Without a Face" #"Good Ol' Buzz" #"Return to Karn" #"Speed Trap" #"Holiday Time" #"Opposites Attract" #"Ancient Evil" #"42" External links * Official Toon Disney Site * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Buzz_Lightyear_of_Star_Command Buzz Lightyear of Star Command on Wikipedia] * Internet Movie DataBase * TV.Com Category:Re-airing Category:Television Shows Category:Toy Story Productions Category:Pixar Category:2000's Series Category:2000s Cartoons Category:Disney Show